A New Beginning
by Kaede-Rukawa-ice-prince
Summary: A songfic for Avril Lavigne's I'm with you. It's about Hakkai leaving Gojyo and being with Sanzo. Mild Yaoi. PS, I do not own the lyrics for I'm with you


Disclaimer:If you thought Saiyuki was mine, I advise you to go for a mental checkup

A little songfic I created on the spur of a moment

_I'm standing on a bridge,_

_I'm waiting in the dark,_

_I thought that you'll be here_

_By now_

Hakkai felt the drops of rain flow down his fingers. Fingers that belonged to hands that were now forever stained in red. Kanan had often commented on how beautiful his hands were, with their longs, tapered fingers. And now it was just plain disgusting, stained by the blood of a thousand demons. It was dark, really dark. Of course it was. It was night.

He could hear the river rushing past beneath his feet. The sound of the water gushing across the riverbed. It had been two years. Two years since he had waited. Two years since Gojyo never showed up.

"You didn't wait for me, did you? It was raining! I wasn't going to get drenched with the knowledge you wouldn't be there." But I was there, Gojyo. And I waited, waiting for you to turn up, though you never did...

_There's nothing but the rain,_

_No footsteps on the ground,_

_I'm listening but there's,_

_No sound_

I stood there. Listening for anything to indicate you were there. Footsteps, perhaps? Hurried because you forgot the time. But there was nothing. Not a sound. There was nothing but me and the rain. The rain used to make me think of Kanan, but than you appeared, and I thought of you.

But now it does no longer. Because I love you no longer. Now I hate you.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand take me some where new,_

_I don't know who you are,_

_But I'm, I'm with you, I'm with you, mmm..._

As I stood there, I asked myself why you didn't come. And that led to why I was with you in the first place. You always came home late, reeking of an overdose of sake, as well as the perfume of some unknown bitch.

After a while, the bridge suddenly felt old, like I knew everything about it. I guess I did, since I had stood there for five hours. Nobody came. Nobody came to lend a helping hand. Nobody escept Sanzo. And so I followed him, I would have followed anybody, even if they wanted to kill me.

Would have followed anyone who would take me away from that horrible place, from which I could not seem to move away from.

_I'm looking for a place,_

_I'm searching for a face,_

_Is anybody here,_

_I know_

Sanzo, I recognized him immediately. "Ch. I'm not going to babysit you if you get sick." he said, as he tried in a futile attempt to light one of his cancer sticks. He asked no further, and I offered no explanation, which, I think, to his mild surprise.

_Cuz nothin's going right,_

_And everythings a mess,_

_And no one likes to be,_

_Alone_

I couldn't see clearly. My monocle was foggy after being exposed to the rain for so long. My whole life was a mess. I could never be with you again, that I knew. I was now alone. Once again, like the time when I lost Kanan, I felt the loneliness like a giant pit threatening to swallow me up.

"I know I said I won't take care of you, but this are some pills for cold, just in case." the monk said gruffly, as I followed him blindly through the street.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life,_

_Won't you,_

_Take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are, but I,_

_I'm with you, I with you, yeaaah_

The bridge was still in sight. The bridge was still in sight. The bridge was still in sight. And I didn't like that. I wanted it to go away.

_Oh, Why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just outta my mind,_

_Yeah, yeah ,yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah,_

_Yeaaaaah..._

The sound of the rain. It was so loud. I had had this experience once before. When Kanan died. Now I have it again. This time even more so. Too loud. I saw Sanzo's eyes. Pleading with me to tel him what happened. And so I did. "And so I just can't be with him anymore." I ended. He was silent for a moment, than said, "If you can't be with him, than be with me." And he kissed me.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life,_

_Won't you,_

_Take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are, but I,_

_I'm with you, I with you, yeaaah_

I find myself at this bridge again. And than I see Sanzo. My new lover. He is smiling, which is unusual for him when it is raining. "Come here, Hakkai," he whispered, beckoning me, "It's cold, and I want you to warm me up."

So waddya you think? Pls R&R!


End file.
